


Almost Too Late

by baetiestevensforever



Category: Faking It (TV 2014), Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baetiestevensforever/pseuds/baetiestevensforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast of Faking It is in for a real SCREAM as they are stalked, tormented, and murdered by a masked serial killer.<br/>But who is under the mask? And will Karma survive his blade? Or will she get the axe.<br/>YOU DON'T NEED TO HAVE SEEN Scream TO READ THIS! It has nothing to do with the movies or the show other than the concept of a masked killer weilding a terrifying phone call-the rest of the story is faking it oriented, I promise~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening Kills

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! This is my first posted fic. Chapter 1 is probably the worst because it's just one death scene. After that, it gets into more Faking It plot stuff (while still having the overarching scream storyline) such as auditions for drama, DRAMAAAA, and Karmy.

**Chapter 1- “Opening Kills”**

_ Ringggg. Ringggg _ .

Unfortunately for Reagan, it’s hard to answer the phone when you’ve only just stepped out of the shower.

“Heather, Can you get that?” she yelled from the bathroom, running a brush through her dark, wet hair. Not a comb-never a comb. Only a brush could achieve the sexy-mess style she was trying to pull off-and very well succeeding.

“It’s your phone, isn’t it? My ringtone is Tegan and Sara,” came her girlfriend’s reply from the other room.

“No, honey, it’s the landline.” Reagan loved Heather with all her heart, but sometimes she could be so dense.

“The landline? What is this, 1996?” Heather grumbled, but before she got to answer the phone, the ringing stopped. “They hung up,” she called.

“I guess if it’s important they’ll call back,” Reagan reasoned, more to herself than to Heather.

“What?”

“Nothing. I’ll be there in a sec.” she gave up on the brush, throwing it down in exasperation and bent over, coming back up at a lightning-fast speed so that her hair cascaded over her shoulders.  _ Perfect _ . Why waste time brushing in the first place?

She ran out of the room, pulling a pre-buttoned flannel over her head and then dramatically fell down on the couch next to Heather.

“Movie night time?” asked Heather hopefully, her eyes wide and innocent. Reagan loved when her eyes get like that. Heather was really, truly beautiful, and she would never leave her (if anything, Reagan would be the one to leave Heather, but she had no plans for that). She reminded Reagan of how she was in high school. Bright, chipper, doe-eyed and bunny-nosed. Nothing like the hardcore rocker she had become. But that didn’t matter anymore, because the two of them finally had each other, the tough girl and the soft girl, the lioness and the kitten, the “Carmilla and the Laura”, as Heather would say, referring to a web series the two girls liked to watch together.

God, Reagan loved her.

“Movie night time,” Reagan promised.

“Yay! What movie?  _ Bambi _ again?”

“I thought we’d go for something a little more… hardcore.”

“Like  _ The L-Word _ ?”

“Like a scary movie.”

“What? Reagan, I don’t like scary movies. They’re… scary!”

“Oh come on, everyone likes scary movies. I like  _ The Haunting _ and  _ The Final Girls _ . What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Come on, Heather,” and Reagan put on her best Ghost face voice from  _ Scream _ , “What’s your favorite scaaaary movie?”

“Stop it!” Heather screeched, but it was too late. Reagan had grabbed her and started tickling the life out of her as she erupted into giggles.

“DON’T ANSWER THE PHONE RINGS, HEATHER! NOT WHEN A STRAAAANGER CALLS!” Reagan shouted, Heather squealing more.

And then…

The Phone Rang.

There was a split second of silence as the two girls looked at it in horror.  _ What did they do _ ? And then Reagan laughed and took the phone off of the wall.

“Hello?”

“Hello,” his voice was eerie, deadly, and the creepy heavy breathing in the background didn’t help either.

“Um… hello, who is this?”

“Who do you think it is?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I asked,” Next to her, Heather mouthed  _ who is it? _ and Reagan shrugged.

“Scary night, isn’t it? Like something out of a  _ horror picture _ or something.”

“Yeah… I guess you could-I’m sorry, but who are you and what do you want?”

“To talk.”

“There’s hotlines, chatrooms, bars for that. Not random girls numbers.”

“Any of those hotlines got as sexy a voice as you?” he purred it out and Reagan felt like vomiting.

“Sorry, buddy. I’m a lesbian.” She had to stop herself from snarling it at him. Who the fuck did he think he was, anyways? Heather’s eyes were wide and concerned, the only thing stopping her from putting this random guy’s voice exactly where it deserved to be.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Oh, you couldn’t ever come close,”

“Then why’d you have to be such a bitch about it,” and as he said this, she could physically feel her blood starting to boil.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because FUCK OFF!”

“YOU HANG UP ON ME AND I’LL-” but Reagan just slammed the phone back on the wall.

“What is it, love?” asked Heather, “What did he want?”

“He? It’s 2016, Reagan, don’t just assume he’s a dude.”

“Was he a dude?”

“Yes.”

“Okay… so what did  _ he _ want?” Heather’s voice was soft, almost fearful.

“Nothing. Just some ass-” but Reagan was cut off.

Because the phone rang again.

“Is that him?” Heather squeaked, and Reagan felt her heart  _ ping _ in her chest.

“It better not be,” and she pulled the phone off again, “hello?”

“Hello,”

“Listen, douche-canoe, I’m really not in the mood,”

“I’m sorry I was rude before,”

“Great. So why did you call again?”

“To apologize,”

“Not accepted. Bye,”

“Oh, c’mon, don’t be like that. I just want a friend.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re just so sexy,” and suddenly Reagan froze. She turned and looked at Heather, then ran to the peephole, looking outside. Nothing.

“What did you say?” she unbolted and rebolted the apartment door.

“Your voice is sexy.”

“That isn’t what you said,”

“I must’ve misspoke. I’m sorry,”

“That-that’s fine, I just… I really think you ought to call someone else, I have to go.”

“Aww, why?”

“I’m busy,”

“Doing what?”

“Me and my girlfriend were just about to-”

“ _ Watch a SCARY MOVIE _ ?” his voice was deadly. Unearthly. Reagan felt her heart beating a billion times each second, breath racing, head reeling.

“How did you know that?” her voice is barely a whisper.

“What’s your favorite?”

“My favorite what?”

“What’s your favorite scary movie?”

“I don’t have one,” she was lying through her teeth. Because she knew this conversation could’ve been a scene straight out of-

“Mine is  _ Scream _ .” it was a threat. A warning. A promise.

“That’s… nice,” her voice faltered, “look, I’m really not in the mood, I need to go-”

“YOU HANG UP ON ME AND I’LL CUT YOU A NEW ONE-”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” she screamed it at the top of her lungs, throwing the phone, tearing the cord, watching it break as it  _ crunch _ ed against the opposite wall. 

She fell to the floor, sobbing, hysterical. Then slowly, fearfully, she mustered her courage and stood.

“Heather, are you alright?” she turned to face her girlfriend on the couch. But there was a problem…

Heather was gone.

“Heather?” and now Reagan was the one with the wide, fearful eyes, “Honey?” and then her worst nightmare came true.

The ringing came again. She looked at the shattered phone in horror-it was silent. The ringing was coming from inside her pocket. She slowly pulled her phone out in terror, praying and hoping and dreaming and  _ god dammit, please _ -ing beyond praying that it would be someone else. Anyone else. Tony. The Landlord. Emma. Sidney.  _ Amy _ . The demon-king Satan himself, hell,  ANYBODY but the man on the phone.

And she answered.

“H-hello?”

“Hello,”

“WHERE IS HEATHER?!” she screamed, all of her fears coming to life, tears streaking her face.

“Playing hide and seek. Only the loser  _ dies _ ,”

“What do you want with me?” she demanded, coursing her terror into rage. RAGE that he dared to threaten her. RAGE that he dared to touch Heather. RAGE that he  _ dared _ to torment her like this.

“I wanna play a game,”

“What kind of game?”

“A simple game. Horror trivia! I’m making a movie and you and Heather are the stars. Only we lost some funding, and it turns out her part might get  _ cut _ .”

“Screw you.”

“Want to play?”

“If I win will you let Heather go?”

“Sure,”

“Fine. I’ll play.”

“Gooood. First question: a practice round. Who played Sidney Prescott-”

“Neve Campbell! Neve Campbell! It was Neve Campbell!”

“Very good! Now for the  _ real _ question.”

“No. No, no, no-”

“THEN HEATHER  _ DIES NOW _ !”

“NO!”

“Then answer the damn questions. First question: what security measure increased threefold after the use of this movie?”

“What?! That’s not trivia-HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?!”

“That’s your problem. Come on. It’s not hard.”

“I-I don’t know, uh, alarms, security cameras, uh, um, car alarms, tripwires-”

“That your final answer?”

“I-I, um, I- door alarms, I-”

“INCORRECT. The answer was… CALLER ID!”

“No. No, please let me try again-”

“Too late. I’m sorry. Heather’s out.” and then there was a sound from the bathroom.

A SCREAM.

Reagan turned and sprinted into the room and saw her.

Hanging from the shower rod.

By her intestines. Blood pouring out of her stomach. Eyes and mouth gaping. Her stomach was slit in an ex and it went down to her vagina, gushing blood.

Heather. She screamed. Felt sick. She staggered backwards, her world spinning out of control and suddenly she  _ was _ sick.

“Like what you see?” she could hear his response even with the phone at her side. She slowly put it back up to her ear, tremoring in anger and fear.

“Why are you doing this?” she whimpered.

“Because, Reagan. I want to see you suffer.”

“Fuck you, asshole.”

“You wish.”

“What are you waiting for? Huh? You killed Heather, I’m next. So WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HUH? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU PATHETIC FUCKING-”

And he leapt out from behind the shower curtain, knife in hand.

Ghost Face.

And he plunged the knife into Reagan’s stomach. She let out a screech like a pig and turned to run, him right behind her.

But the apartment door was still bolted shut.

And she couldn’t unlock it in time before the knife was in her heart.

And Reagan and Heather were dead.


	2. Hello, Karma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy deals with the aftermath of Reagan's death. Karma gets a mysterious phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! this one is definitely better and longer than 1-and it gets more into Faking It stuff!  
> All the blue hyperlinks are to images on my drive, i swear they arent viruses

**Chapter 2- “Hello, Karma”**

“...and the two girls appear to have been _domestic partners_ , though they could very well probably just probably have been roommates. The first girl was found completely gutted, the second stabbed several times. The police have zero leads, at least according to my cousin’s sister’s neighbor’s friend, Debbie, who knew the first girl and was almost _positive_ she wasn’t a lesbian. I think we’ll have to wait and-” Amy cut off the terrible news ( _Fox News,_ she thought) report by turning the TV off.

“Two lesbians getting murdered? What is this, television? Or did Oliver just get blue balls?” Amy quipped.

“Who the fuck is Oliver?” Lauren asked and Amy rolled her eyes.

“Come on. Hester awaits,” Amy started for the door.

“Oh, girls, girls, wait a minute!” Farrah called from upstairs. Lauren crossed her arms, eyes pointed toward heaven. Amy thought she looked kind of like a very angry chihuahua.

“I bought you a gift! For your first day back after thanksgivin’!”

“Aw, really mom-aaaand it’s for Lauren, isn’t it?”

“No, baby. Well, yes. But also for you! I got a little somethin’ for both of you!” Farrah held out two desserts-one, a donut with pink sprinkles and vanilla creme, the other a little cupcake with orange frosting.

“Oh, which one’s which?” she took the donut and showed her mom a smile smile, “thanks, Mom.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Now both of you in the car! If you’re late to school I’ll have to send you back to your fathers,”

“Bye, Farrah,” Lauren waved as they were ushered out the door. Amy immediately turned to Lauren.

“Race you to the car!”

“Please. As if I would ever partake in such a childish-HEY, NO FAIR!” she took off after her sister.

Needless to say, Amy won.

★FAKING IT★

“Karma! Wake up, Karma!” it wasn’t the sound of her alarm clock that jarred her from her slumber, it was the sound of her mother’s voice. Actually, Karma supposed it counted as both because it _was_ her alarm clock, but her parents had programmed it to play a recording of Molly’s voice because _this way it’ll be more soothing, honey_. Whatever. It was still an alarm clock, and alarming it would always be as it tore her from the sweet warmth of sleep.

She groaned and rolled over, her hand slapping at the clock for the snooze to no avail. The _sweetie, please wake up!_ wouldn’t cease and it was almost sickeningly sweet. Why couldn’t Karma have normal parents?

Then she thought of Amy, of her too-busy-dad and still-learning-mom and decided that maybe she didn’t have it as bad as others, but she would still definitely rather have normal parents. But over-doting beat never-showing. Still, it sucked, but she loved them.

She finally got up, yanking the alarm clock cord from the wall like she did every day because her parents wanted to save ~~money~~ energy even though it meant she would have to reset it again when she got home like always and it was annoying and eventually she would either forget or give up but it was fine it was _whatever_.

She stretched, looking at her formerly-painted and now chipped toenail polish, and got dressed (a black skirt and a green button-up blouse plus a white cardigan that was ~~maybe~~ definitely Amy’s). She put on her make-up (mascara, _red_ lipstick because she was feeling red today, and a little foundation) and checked her phone to see 18 [messages](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5oXgKcPtX1YMFBiZWhMNi1jTFk/view?usp=sharing) [from](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5oXgKcPtX1YNm5ST1dndHlyMlU/view?usp=sharing) [Amy.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5oXgKcPtX1YN0tWMnJOM2pYeDQ/view?usp=sharing) [ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5oXgKcPtX1YN0tWMnJOM2pYeDQ/view?usp=sharing)

What happened? She shot back an “omw, be there soon ❤︎” and looked at the clock. Amy was right, she _was_ almost late. She sprinted out the door (“Bye Mom and Dad” “Bye, Honey! Have a good day”) and hopped in the car.

On the way to the school, as she kept one hand on the wheel and the other in the little pocket on the door (okay, pocket wasn’t the best word, but Karma never knew the name of it. It was like a small compartment on the door, like a cup holder only it wasn’t big enough. People always threw their wrappers in there even though Karma HAD A TRASH BAG IN THE BACK SEAT and she always put one hand in there and just played with the wrappers and some pennies and she knew it was unsafe but it wasn’t anyone else’s business, _okay_ ) she thought about what could have happened.

She checked her watch-no, she wasn’t a nerd, but it was super cute and also Amy gave it to her-and she had two minutes before she was late. She wondered about what Amy said about “almost late” and whether or not it was a thing. Like, you could be _early_ , or _on time_ , or _late_ . Was “almost late” just on time? Or slightly less early than you had been before? It couldn’t be past on time, or else it would be just late. It didn’t make sense as a concept and she decided there was no such thing as almost late, or almost too late, or almost early, or anything else, but mainly because it kind of made her head hurt. She would never say it in front of Amy, because she’d insist Karma was just _art-smart_ and a _creative thinker_ because Amy would never let anyone say anything bad about her best friend, including said best friend herself, but sometimes Karma worried that she wasn’t smart. Not that she was an idiot, she had adequate grades and she only had ever failed two tests (no one passed AP stats, okay), but she sometimes was afraid she was too slow to get jokes, and about how she always turned in every single english essay barely on time-which, now that she thought about it, was just as silly of a phrase as “almost too late”.

She pulled into the school only 4 minutes late ( _almost on time_ ) and ran out into the quad, only stumbling on her new heels once.

She sprinted into the school and immediately saw an enormous mob of students. ALL the students. Brandi and Leila and Lisbeth and Lauren and Liam and Felix and Carter and Soleil (back from another stint in the Peace Corps? Karma hoped she would stay away from Liam) and Vashti and Shane and Tommy and Brenda and-

 _Amy_.

Karma slid into place next to her. Up at the podium, Penelope tapped the mic to test it-it worked, deafening everyone, and began to speak.

“Good morning, everyone. Well, actually, it’s not very good for some of you. Hell, all of you! This is the worst thing to happen to Hester since we found out that Karma and Amy were-never mind. Today is a very, very tragic day.” she was solemn, her eyes at a cue card. It was so unlike Penelope. Energy-bursting, excitable Penelope, suddenly so somber. And Karma was scared to find out what could be so terrible.

The crowd had erupted into murmurs, with a few _what happened_ s and some _what’s wrong_ s audible. Penelope cleared her throat.

“A few of you may have seen this on the news or heard it on the radio this morning. But… two girls who live- _lived_ in this city, one of whom has dated one of our students, were… murdered last night.” the _what happened_ s and _what’s wrong_ s morphed into _who_ s and _oh my god_ s. Karma bit her lip. Next to her, Amy’s face was completely blank, and Karma couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking. It wasn’t common that she couldn’t read Amy, but this was one of those rare times.

“One of the girls’s names was Heather,” Penelope went on, and Amy’s grip on Karma’s hand tightened. Karma wasn’t quite sure why until: “and the other’s name was Reagan. Amy Raudenfeld, I am so sorry. Everyone, if you see Amy Raudenfeld today, make sure to give her a great big friendship hug. School is cancelled for the day so that she can mourn her loss. Instead of classes, there will be an optional feelings sharing circle in the auditorium, and-”

In the midst of Penelope’s continued speech, Felix suddenly appeared at Karma’s side, “Amy, I know you probably don’t want the whole world asking you this but you’re my friend and I care about you and I had to know. Are you-” before he finished, Amy burst into tears, pressing her face into Karma’s shoulder to try to hide it. Karma enveloped her in a hug, whispering in condolences in her ear, and Felix awkwardly hugged her from behind as well. Karma smiled a thank-you smile at him. She loved Felix. He was like her brother, only they weren’t related so it wasn’t weird to think he was cute sometimes. Not that she liked him like that, just that he was like a giant adorkable puppy. A sexy puppy. But Felix’s cuteness wasn’t the point right now so Karma turned her attention away from thanking him and towards hugging her best friend in the world.

“Amy, sh, sh, it’s okay,”

“I loved her. And I know I haven’t seen her in months but I just thought… I didn’t want-”

“I know, Amy, I know, sh, c’mere,” she pulled her even closer, a feat many would’ve thought to be impossible, and the two of them (plus Felix) scuttled away from the crowds to Karma’s car.

“I just need t-to-”

“Amy, don’t try not to cry. When you try not to cry you just stutter and sound like a chipmunk. Let it out.”

“I want to go home and-and talk to you guys and L-Lauren and Shane-”

“And here comes Lauren now,” Felix observed. It was true-Amy’s ~~evil~~ step-sister was running toward them (okay, not running because Lauren didn’t run , she _power-walked, thank you_ ), concern etched on her face,

“Amy! Amy, there you are. Come on. We’re going home.” she flung the door open and pulled Amy to her feet, near her car. “Come on, we can eat ice cream and watch old Disney Channel original movies and talk and do anything you want, okay?”

“But Karma and Felix and Shane were going to… I don’t know,”

“Then they can come to. Like an Amy party! Everyone you love. Come on, Amy.”

“I’ll meet you there.” Karma promised, as Felix, Lauren, Amy, and Shane (appearing out of seemingly nowhere) piled into the back of Lauren’s car and took off.

Unfortunately, a few minutes later Karma was regretting that promise because her car was out of gas.

★FAKING IT★

She decided to walk to Amy’s. It wasn’t too far, and she knew the way by heart. Still, driving would have been much easier, faster, pleasant-er, and just… BETTER.

Man, walking blowed. Blowed… blew? Blowed or blew-whatever, she didn’t say it out loud so it didn’t matter.

Karma thought about how lucky she was to have Amy, a best friend who was always there for her, who would always hold her when she cried. A true friend. Her best friend. And it was that resolve that made her keep walking. Amy needed her right now. She could hold her and hug her and tell her she loved her, and that was one of the things she loved most about Amy was that she _could_ do those things, and of course it didn’t mean anything, but Karma thought she was so incredibly lucky that she, Karma Jane Ashcroft, knew her, Amy Elizabeth Raudenfeld, because really, she was the best person Karma had ever met and she couldn’t love anyone more if she tried.

Karma wondered if that was how Liam felt about Shane. It had been a long time since she thought about Liam Booker. They’d grown apart, and she wasn’t sure if she missed him or not. She wasn’t even sure… at the time she’d been positive she was in love with him. But now, as she looked back on their relationship… her feelings for Amy were about 200 times stronger, and they were just platonic. How could she be in love with him if she felt like that? Sure, he was hot as hell, and Karma liked him-or _had_ liked him-but love? Love was something Karma sometimes wasn’t even sure existed in a romantic way, and as long as she had Amy, she was okay with that. Amy was all the love she needed.

She kicked a pebble on the sidewalk. It bounced off of her toe, back onto the sidewalk, then into the road. A car _vroooom_ ed over it and Karma felt bad for half a second before she remembered it was not a sentient thing.

It was like the guilty feeling of playing with all of your stuffed toys but one. Not because you didn’t love it, just because it wasn’t suited for this game, or it was a roll of the dice, or Amy was the one choosing the characters. But even though it wasn’t because she didn’t love that little bunny or tiger or teddy bear, Karma always felt bad. She knew what it felt like to be that stuffed toy, left alone while everyone else got to play. And you just got to sit there and be an outcast.

Thank God Amy saved her from still being like that lonely stuffed toy. Her best friend for her entire life. She thought about publishing a novel about it: _From Friends to Fake Lovers to Friends Again_ but figured no one would be interested in two 15 year old girls pretending to be dating and kissing a lot to be popular.

Hester was such a strange school. People claimed it was better-and in a lot of ways it was. No one was bullied or beat up for being different. Differences were _celebrated_ , even. Karma would never say that part wasn’t amazing.

But she would say a different part wasn’t. The part where people who would be unpopular at a regular high school would be popular here-not that that was _bad_ , just that it wasn’t… well, TRUE. People always said that about Hester, but sometimes it just wasn’t the case.

Like when a 15 year old girl, doomed to be unpopular at the average high school because she isn’t super pretty or super sexy or super smart or super _anything_ , really, goes to Hester, you’d think because it was different, that she might be popular here.

But her non-specialness (totally a word) left her a wallflower at Hester, too. She was unnoticed there as well and it wasn’t fair because everyone always said how this school accepted everyone-and it DID. But only if they were something special. And Karma was always just so fucking average.

_At least Amy always saw she was special._

She crossed her arms. By Texas standards, it was cold.

 _Ringggg. Ringggg_.

She pulled her phone out of her purse. Blocked caller?

“Hello?”

“Hello, Karma.” a man’s voice came from the other end of the line. Kind of creepy, vaguely sexual… Karma didn’t like it.

“Uh… hi. Who is this? I didn’t hear a name…”

“I didn’t say one. Do you want to hear a _scary story_ , Karma?”

“Not really, real life is kind of scary enough right now-wait, how do you know my name? Is this a prank?”

“Here’s the story. A girl is walking home. 16, maybe 17 in a few months. Very pretty. And suddenly, on that walk, her phone rings. She answers. Big mistake. It’s some creepy guy with some creepy story. But that’s all a trick, see. In reality, he’s waiting at her house. For her to finish walking home. She’ll be all creeped out by his story, all paranoid, and when she gets home, she’ll lock the doors. Her second big mistake. ‘Cause now no one can get in to save her. She relaxes. Watches TV. And then she goes to get something from the kitchen and when she opens the fridge her MOTHER’S BODY IS INSIDE! Naked. Ugly. Bloody. Rotting. One eye is missing, and there’s a lump in her throat that she can attribute to it. She SCREAMS and runs to her bedroom, too fucking stupid to try to escape, and when she gets there, she bolts that door too. Her final big mistake. She sits down on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest so no creepy-crawly underneath it can grab her ankles. But the killer is in the mattress. Hollowed it out. And there’s one hole that he slowly raises his arm out of and carves out that little girl’s heart. And she’s fucking dead. And you know what, Karma? That little girl could be you.”

“Leave me alone,” she knows she sounds afraid but she can’t help it.

“Watch out, Karma. Or maybe that pretty little ex-boyfriend of yours will be next.”

“Next to what? What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Next to DIE, KARMA! Like REAGAN DID!”

“WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR-”

“Imagine him. He’s in the shower, running his soapy hands over that perfect 8-pack, over little Liam, over his perfect, tanned ass. You like that image, don’t you Karma?”

“Fuck off.”

“But then… there’s someone behind him in the shower, and not in a gay way. He shoves his blade right in that perfect ass’s perfect asshole. Liam screams, tries to run but can’t. It hurts too much. The killer spins him around and lops off his 2-incher and makes him deepthroat it, his own bloody cock, gagging him, choking him. He can’t scream. He can’t run. All he can do is hope that the killer gives him mercy by killing him fast instead of letting him bleed out by the blood spurting from where his dick was. And then-”

“FUCK YOU!” Karma was screaming and she didn’t fucking care, she didn’t fucking care that people were staring, she didn’t fucking care that people were watching her, she didn’t fucking care what this ASSHOLE WANTED she just wanted to tell him that he was a FUCKING DICK.

“Calm down. I was just teasing.”

“I’m calling the police.”

“You do that and I really _will_ kill Liam. And Amy too. Watch your back, because Karma’s a bitch. Goodbye, Karma.” The line went dead and Karma didn’t even notice because she was too busy running, running, running. Running home as fast as her legs would carry her, her eyes streaming and wild, her purse left far behind her because she had to get home and lock the doors as _soon as fucking possible_ and she didn’t care if that was a “big mistake” it was the only thing she could wrap her head around right now and she needed to get home no matter what.

★FAKING IT★

She woke up in the middle of the night with a scream. He’d gotten his wish. He’d scared the shit out of her. She sat up and decided the only cure for paranoia was tumblr.

And after an hour of that, she slammed her laptop shut and lay back in bed, even though she knew full well she wouldn’t be getting any sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both karma and amy DO have tumblrs to go with this story-Amy's is fingeringthedonuthole.tumblr.com and Karma's is goodkarmalovekarma.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
